A Fresh Start
by twilighter1357
Summary: New English teacher Edward has discovered that his student Bella is being abused by Charlie. He volunteers to let her stay with him in his home and to counsel her. Will sparks fly or will the student/teacher relationship to too much to overcome? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**All human. Edward is the new English teacher at Forks High School. When he comes to find that his student, Bella, is being abused by her father the school want him to counsel her. In their private confidential sessions will sparks fly? Or will Bella be to wounded to trust anyone?**

**Bpov**

I hit the floor with a loud thud. My head broke my fall. Even though the fall was enough pain for anyone to handle a large fist came down to my chest. I learned long ago that the less I scream or cry out in pain the less joy he'll get from the whole experience.

Crack

Another broken wrist.

Bam

Another bruise on my face.

Smash

More broken vases emitting glass into my leg.

I always knew when he was finished because he would stop when I passed out. He wanted to keep his punching bag around for more.

It always scared me to think of what might happen when he was done with me. For good. At night when I would lay in bed it would be all I could think about. What if when he's finished with me, my life will finish too? The other side of my mind that still loved him would always disagree and say that he might just leave me be, or maybe even let me go to college. And the logical part of my brain would say that he wasn't my daddy anymore who would carry me on his shoulders or take my to a park. He was Charlie. The man I was forced to life with until I was either eighteen or dead. That was the truth. Weather I could handle it or not was my problem.

I woke to the soft sound of Charlie snoring. Just like always in the morning I would go into the bathroom and inspect myself for any major damage. My left wrist was definitely broken. I pulled out an Ace bandage and gingerly wrapped it tight around my wrist. As I stepped in front of the mirror I could tell last night was a very easy quick beating with only a few bruises up my arms and a sore chest.

As I stepped quietly out of the bathroom and across the hall I thought about how this all started.

When I was four my mother died and my father took it out on me. Of course because I was so young it would start out as light slaps to the face and spankings. But he would usually apologize afterward. But eventually it would spiral out of control and there were no more apologies, no more light spankings, no more daddy. I learned to fear the heavy footsteps coming towards my bedroom door. I learned to stop talking to my friends because they grew concerned by the bumps and bruises. I learned that no one can be trusted and that no one can help me.

I got ready for school and put my hair up in a ponytail because I got lucky and didn't get any blows to the face last night.

I headed out the door and started walking to school. Charlie wasn't happy with the thought of me going to school but he could drink all day with out interruption and my education meant I had a chance at a decent job and pay for all his crap and pay the bills.

As I entered my sanctuary also known as school I was greeted with the usual running around that the other students would do in order to talk to all of their friends before class started. I on the other hand would walk to my locker at my usual slow pace and get to class a good few minutes before the warning bell even rang.

My first class was English and I had heard that we were getting a new teacher because Mr. Watson was moving to Albany for god knows what reason.

The class began to fill with students chattering about the latest gossip and whatnot. I got the usual stares from people guessing why I never talked and always had fresh bruises and broken bones. I'm pretty sure that some of them would guess right by some of the pitying glances I would get when their brain connected the pieces.

When the tardy bell rang and the teacher hadn't showed up yet a collected cheer erupted from some of the students. Another collective aww came when our teacher did enter the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late students. Please take your seats so we can start today's lesson."

The man I saw looked more like a god then a teacher. He ran his hand through his messy bronze hair, and smoothed out his shirt.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Cullen. But feel free to call me Edward. Think of my as more of the leader to our group then a teacher. I am here to teach and to help you understand the material that I am teaching you. I will treat you like a friend if you treat me with respect. I hope we have a great year together."

As I looked around the classroom I could see all the girls batting their eyelashes at Edward, and half the guys looking at him with envy because of his obvious good looks. Sure he was amazingly gorgeous and very nice but he is my teacher after all, so its not like I have a chance with him anyway.

"Now to tell you a little about myself. I grew up here in Forks and have lived here most of my life. I went to college at the University of Michigan, and from there I got my degree in English and decided to move back here and try to get a job teaching you kids. I did graduate from high school a year early then I was supposed to so I am currently twenty one years old. I am close to your age so I do understand that you probably care more about partying and gossiping then actually learning the material that I will be teaching you, but do know that good grades in my class will be rewarded. And with that let's get started with today's lesson"

**Epov**

I knew it was bad when I was late for my first day and I just hoped that I didn't have any goody-two-shoes in my class that might tell on me. When I started to ramble on about my life I looked around the classroom to try and put faces to the names that I had studied for so many weeks. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was so worried that these kids wouldn't want to learn from someone that they didn't know. I tried to explain to them that we could treat each other more like friends then teacher and student but I couldn't even tell if they were listening. The girls were fawning over me and the guys were flexing muscles at me for god knows what reason.

When I looked around my eyes spotted one young girl that looked like she was actually paying attention to what I was saying and she was also looking around and rolling her eyes at the girls and guys staring at my body. She was a very beautiful girl but something about her seemed very off. She seemed very unsocial and as I looked closer at her I could see that she was wearing an Ace bandage on her wrist and had various bruises that she failed at covering. My mind instantly tried to think of the reasons that she could be in this state. I made a mental not to study her very closely.

**Sooo… what do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue!**

**-twilighter1357**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Epov**

When my first class ended I was relieved it went by with out too many problems. My only concern was for Bella I think her name was. She had bruises everywhere and I could see an Ace bandage popping out from her shirt.

As she got up to leave the room she tripped so I wondered if she got into an accident of some sort because of her clumsiness. As much as I hoped that this was it, that she was just a klutz, I had a nagging feeling in my gut that it wasn't. She needed help of some sort and I wondered why no other teacher had noticed this before.

I could tell this wasn't the first time she had showed up looking like this because of the fading bruises, and scars all over her.

My next class went by in a blur with a similar speech on my part. There were also a few students ogling me for some reason. I was beginning to grow self-conscience. As I walked to the teachers lounge I thought of other teachers that would surly have noticed Bella's injuries. I thought I would talk to the gym teachers first.

Biggest waste of time in my life.

They ended up giving me the biggest speech on how 'we treat our students with up most respect and leave their personal lives out of our business.' Of course. I mean who wouldn't let their student get abused on a what seems like a daily basis. What the hell is going on in their heads? It makes absolutely no sense at all.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and talk to Bella myself.

**Bpov**

As I walked through the lunch line in the cafeteria and picked my assortments of food and place them on my tray I wondered why Edward was starring at me most of the time he was teaching. He wasn't staring in a rude way or being judgmental. He was just looking.

I took a seat at my usual table in the back of the cafeteria and sat alone like always. Or so I thought.

"May I sit here?" Asked my English teacher Edward. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"Uh, sure?" It sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Thank you, Bella it is right?"

"Yeah. Um, not to be rude or anything but why are you sitting with me and not with the teachers?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to get to know some of my students. So, Bella, how did you break your wrist?"

A look of pure horror came over my face. I could almost feel the blood draining from my head and racing throughout the rest of my body.

"I… Uh… Well you see… I'm kind of a klutz and I fell down going up the stairs at home." Way to sound natural Bella.

"Are you okay Bella. You seem upset."

Suddenly I could feel every bump, bruise, and cut on my body. The pain was to much to bare, and it didn't come from the various injuries in my body. I could feel all the stress I had built up over the years from keeping my secret from the rest of the world. I felt every knot in my back and neck, and a horrible migraine way causing my whole body to shake. A quiet sob ripped through my body painfully as I tried to keep it in.

"Bella? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Edward asked with evident worry in his try-to-be-calm tone.

"N-n-n-n-o-o-o. I'll b-e-e o-o-o-k-k-a-a-a-y." I struggled through the sentence as another sob wracked through my body.

"Bella come with me please." Edward said as he stood up from his seat.

I stood up and took his arm for support. It felt as if a small shock came from his touch that I'm sure he felt by the way he flinched. I took hold of him anyway.

He took me to his classroom and took a seat in one of the students desks in the front row and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Bella, you didn't fall up your steps did you?"

"No." My answer was short but in a way said everything.

"Bella, who did this to you?"

I shook my head side to side as a fresh round of tears took hold of me.

"Bella I can't help you if you don't tell me who did this to you." His statement was true but the real question was 'do I want to be helped?' I knew the answer immediately.

"Charlie… My dad." The look on Edwards face was one that said 'Why haven't you told anyone?' I didn't have an answer to his unasked question.

"Bella, we have to contact the police." I knew that he was going to say that, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that Charlie would kill me if anyone else found out.

"No! Charlie would kill me if anyone else found out about this!" More tears.

"Bella you need to calm down."

"Plus, where would I live?"

**Epov**

When Bella told me that her father had been the one to torture her this badly to the point where she couldn't even speak of him without sobbing I wanted to kill him. I felt very protective over Bella. She was a nice girl who doesn't disserve this.

"Bella we have to contact the police." After I said this I could see a look of pure horror come across her angelic face.

"No! Charlie would kill me if anyone else found out about this!" More tears came crashing down her already flushed cheeks.

"Bella you need to calm down."

"Plus, where would I live?" She had a good point about that. Foster care would do nothing for her because of her age. All she would need was a temporary home far awhile.

"Bella, you can live with me." She looked shocked by my statement.

"Edward I could never impose like that. Especially because you're my teacher, it would never be allowed." She had a point there.

"Well we won't tell anyone. Bella I can't let you go back to him knowing what happens at your house. And my sister Alice visits my house sometimes so you can use her room and clothes" I caught myself basically begging for Bella to live with me. She couldn't live anywhere else. I wouldn't allow it. I could provide her with everything she would need until she graduates.

"I don't know Edward. I mean I don't have anywhere else to go but are you sure that you want to?"

"Of course." That was the easiest question I had ever answered.

"Well, just for awhile I guess, but what about the police? Won't they want to know where I am going to live?" She had a point there.

"We can tell them that I'm your uncle." I proposed.

"Um. Okay I guess." I could tell she was still a little uncomfortable about the situation but being uncomfortable is better then getting beat on a daily basis.

I got up and grabbed my cell phone off of my desk. As I dialed 911 I thought about how this would effect Bella. Sure she wouldn't be hurt anymore, but would she be able to move on? I could worry about that later.

"Yes, I would like to report a child abuse." The operator connected me with the police department and I explained the situation and how she would stay with me, and they said they sent a cruiser to pick up Charlie. Bella would never have to see them again because they had already suspected him of abuse before many times so there was no point in making it any harder on Bella.

I told Bella the news and she responded by giving me a hug.

"Edward thank you so much for all you are doing. You have no idea how grateful I am to have met you." I held tight to her as she cried quietly into my chest.

I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed just having her in my arms. However twisted that sounds it's true. She is a very beautiful girl and I could tell she would be a very good roommate.

**I know I'm moving a little fast with this story but it isn't about Bella getting abused so much as it is Bella and Edwards possible relationship. So keep that in mind when you review!**

**-twilighter1357**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Like I said last chapter I know that so far it has been very unrealistic as far as them living together and how fast everything is moving but I promise that it is for a reason, and that things will slow down. Well with that said enjoy the next chapter!**

**Bpov**

Edwards home was very nice. I was surprised at how clean it was. Weren't most guys supposed to be pigs? His kitchen was my favorite part. Stainless steel everywhere and a huge black island and six stove tops. The oven was huge to say the least with a touch screen. The fridge was a disappointment though. It was stocked with mainly TV dinners and microwaveable foods. I officially made myself the chef while I was staying here.

My bedroom was large in size with a king sized bed and my own computer in the corner. I had a dresser and walk in closet. I wondered how he could afford this on a teachers salary. Maybe his wife was a doctor or lawyer of some sort. Tanya was very beautiful. I didn't know much about her though. I had only seen her on her way out of the house.

I put all of my things into my room and made myself feel at home. Even though I felt so much more safe I still had a nagging feeling in my gut that something would go wrong in this happy ending. I could tell it was just the beginning.

**Epov**

My conversation with Tanya hadn't gone over very well. She was very unhappy at the idea of another woman living in the house with us. I tried to explain to her that it would be temporary until Bella graduated. She still seemed reluctant though. I really didn't understand the problem, Bella was being abused and needed a new home. She's also my student so there wouldn't be any problems as far as relationships. Even though I reminded her of this so many times she still didn't understand. Women.

On my ride home I wondered what Bella would like for dinner. Tanya Always worked at night with her being a doctor and all, so I usually ordered pizza or made something easy. Let's just say I have gone to hospital on many occasions because of food poisoning myself with my own cooking.

The sight when I got home was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There was a dinner already made that looked delicious. Lasagna. My all time favorite.

"Oh, hi Edward. I made dinner for us. Where's Tanya? Will she be eating with us?" Bella could cook? That was a surprise.

"Um. No. Tanya's a doctor and works a night shift so we'll be eating alone for the duration of your stay. Wow Bella. You sure do know how to cook!"

"Well I always had to cook for… Charlie… so I picked up some things." Her voice cracked with fear as she said her fathers name.

"Bella I know how much you don't want to hear this right now, but you really do need to talk to someone about this. It really isn't healthy to be keeping all this inside and not letting anyone in."

"I knew this would be coming. Look I know your trying to help and all that, but you don't even know me. Don't get me wrong I am very grateful for everything you're doing for me… But… I can't talk about it with you now. Maybe after we get to know each other." Her words stung more then they should have. I hadn't known Bella long at all but I still wanted to talk to her about the troubles in her life and wanted her to feel comfortable around me.

"I understand Bella. I know you're feeling uncomfortable with all of this and I can understand why. Just know that I am here I you ever do want to talk." I thought what I said was good and well thought out but for some reason Bella started to tear up.

"No offence, but you don't understand. You have no idea what I have been put through. The hell that I had to call my home. You don't understand the torture I felt just walking through the halls of that house and how unsafe I feel just sitting here right now." More tears started to stream down her face.

"Bella. I know I don't understand exactly what your feeling right now, but I do understand what it feels like being scared. Feeling like no where is safe, and being confused when you might have found a safe place to call home, instead of just the place that you live. I know what it feels to have that one person in your life that you wish you could forget about because it hurts too much to think about them." A silent tear fell down my cheek.

Old memories of my father flew through my head. How he looked when he was high. How his degrading words stung like a knife going through my heart. But then a new memory flew through my head. Being adopted by Carlisle and Esme was by far one of the happiest moments of my life.

"Edward? Are you okay?" She asked peering up at my face in confusion.

"Yea. More then okay actually." I said with a smile. She must have thought I was crazy.

"Bella my dad was a drug dealer. When he was high he was a monster and had too abused me. I understand that this might not fix much, or anything at all, but I just wanted you to know that your not alone." The look on Bella's face was one of shock, and almost horror. I could tell that she was happy that we had related on some level but I didn't know that would be a good thing.

**Bpov**

I didn't know why I was happy about Edward being abused when he was a child. Maybe I was happy to see that he turned out well even after what he had been out through. Or maybe it was the fact that he and I had something in common.

"What happened? If it's not to much to ask."

"Well I told a teacher, and they contacted the police, who contacted child protective services. I ended up being adopted with the best family I could ever imagine. Esme and Carlisle Cullen are my parents. Esme stays at home and Carlisle is a doctor." I couldn't believe I hadn't made the connection before.

"I've met Carlisle before. When ever I get seriously hurt Charlie will take me to the hospital. Your dad takes care of me a lot. I know it's a crummy way to have met him. He looks very young, almost too young to be a father."

"Yea. He gets that a lot. I can't believe you have met him."

After we finished dinner I started on my brief homework, it was brief because it was only the first day of school. It was kind of ironic that my teacher was with me when I was doing my homework. After that we watched some TV and went to bed. For the most part the evening was uneventful with an exception of dinner.

"Charlie leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before waking up in a cold sweat. I was panting and on the verge of tears when Edward came rushing in.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked panicked.

"Mmhmm." I answered but he didn't believe me. Shocker.

"Bella it was only a nightmare. I promise that your okay. Shh. It's okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around my torso. I just sobbed into his shoulder.

"What can I do to make you feel safe?"

"I don't know. I just feel so alone." Sob.

"Um. Would sleeping with a TV or radio help?"

"I don't know. I could try."

**Epov**

Truth is I would have slept with Bella. **AN, non sexual sleeping just so your aware. **But if Tanya saw, she would freak out. She freaked out when any other woman looked at me and would tell me that I was cheating on her. It was becoming a hassle. She acted like she owned me instead of loved me. But I vowed to be hers for the rest of our lives.

**Alright, well things will definitely pick up in the next few chapters. I have major things planned and hope that you are excited because I am!! REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful readers! I know that making Tanya marry Edward has upset a lot of people but… rest assured that I don't like it either. Well on with the chapter.**

**Bpov**

Having the radio did help with the nightmares last night, but to be honest I don't feel an ounce safer. Charlie was in one of my dreams as the dad I always wanted him to be. Caring, compassionate, and didn't have a beer bottle in his hand. He gave me a hug and told me that he loved me. I couldn't tell which was more unsettling. Seeing my dad angry, or loving.

"Bella." Edward said as he came into my room to wake me up.

"What's wrong now Bella? Another bad dream?" I had just noticed the tears silently streaming down my face.

"Not exactly. I just dreamt that Charlie was the father I always wanted him to be. Nice and caring. It just freaked me. You know?"

"Yea. I understand. I used to have dreams like that all the time." He said as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

Just being in his reassuring arms made me relax. I wrapped my arms around him and put my chin on his shoulder to show him I felt better.

That's when Tanya came in.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh…" blush creped onto my cheeks, "… Sorry I had a bad dream and Edward was just trying to make me feel better."

"Mmmhmm. Whatever. Edward is that what happened?" She said as she pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes Tanya. Just go get ready and I'll be right in." She rolled her eyes but left the room anyway.

"Sorry about her. She's a little possessive." A little? She basically pounced on me for giving my teacher a hug? I think that Tanya might have some issues. I made a note to stay clear of her.

Edward left the room and I closed the door behind him. When he left I went through the clothes that I would be wearing from now on.

His sister had good taste I'd give her that. All the clothes were those of brand names. Some of which I didn't recognize. I pulled on the most comfortable things I could find. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said bite me.

I walked into the bath room that was adjoined to my room and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail with a small poof. I didn't normally put much effort at all into my appearance, but I guess his sisters clothes inspired me to try and look decent for school today. I also thought that it was time for a change in my life so why not start with my clothes?

When I stepped into the hall I could hear Tanya and Edward bickering about something but all I could pick out from the conversation was radio… strange.

Edward was the first to emerge from their room and when he saw me had a shocked look on his face. I guess he noticed the change in my appearance too.

"Bella. Uh. Don't you look. Um. Good, today." I laughed.

"You do too Edward." Giggle.

He looked down and realized he was only in his boxers. His cheeks flushed a light pink. I thought about how many girls would kill to be in my place and the only thing I could do was laugh.

He ran into the bathroom with the clothes he had in his hand and got changed.

I made breakfast for Edward, Tanya, and I, and as we sat down at the table I could feel a tenseness in the air that I couldn't place.

"So. How did you guys sleep?" They looked at each other in a… let's just say a not so loving way.

"I don't know, Edward. How did you sleep?" She said with derision leaking through her voice.

"I let her use your radio Tanya. She was having nightmares and needed to feel less alone."

"Just the fact that you let her use my two-hundred-and-fifty dollar radio…" she said two-hundred-and-fifty like it was a dirty word, "… is enough to make my skin curdle."

"I don't understand the issue here Tanya."

"THAT IS _MY_ RADIO AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO EVEN TOUCH IT, LET ALONE LET YOUR LITTLE FRIEND USE IT!!" Somewhere in the time she was yelling I froze and dropped my fork to my plate. Was this really who Edward married? Or was a camera crew going to come out at some point with his actual wife laughing?

I always pictured Edward marrying someone with class and sophistication. But I guess not.

"Tanya, I think you're scaring Bella. Can you please calm down?" He said it with exhaustion like he was sick of hearing Tanya's antics and just wanted her to grow up.

"IS IT ALWAYS GOING TO BE ABOUT _BELLA_ NOW? IS SHE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION NOW?" Her comment made me upset. I didn't want to dominate Edwards life. I just needed a place to stay.

"Tanya. Please just calm down. This fight is about a radio. I really don't think that we need to be discussing this. Especially in front of company." He sounded like he was talking to a five year old.

"EASY FOR YOU TO STAY CALM! YOUR NOT THE ONE GETTING PAPERS THROWN AT THEM EVERYWHERE FOR THEM TO SIGN AND WHAT NOT."

"Tanya. Not. Now." He said through clenched teeth.

She started to sob and went into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I was confused about the papers part but I had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

"Edward.. Are you divorcing Tanya?"

**Ooo what will he say? DUN DUN DUN!! Haha. I crack myself up. Well, wanna know his response? REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Well I hope you all like this chapter because it's where the drama's going to start so be very prepared! Well with that said, here's the chapter! (And just a fore warning, there is swearing in this chapter.)**

**Bpov**

"Edward are you divorcing Tanya?" I asked. He had a pained look in his eye.

"Yes. I am sorry that the timing of you staying here isn't the best, but I figure it will hopefully be better then staying at Charlie's. Right?" I could tell he was asking himself more then he was asking me, but I let it go.

"So how long are you guys going to live with each other then? I mean you're not going to live with her while you're going through the divorce are you?"

"I don't know. The process had only started yesterday."

"Oh Edward." I stood up and walked over to give him a hug he squeezed me back reassuringly.

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Before I realized what was happening I felt a vase thrash against my head. I began to feel nauseous as I smelt the blood trickling from my head.

Through the hazy last seconds of consciousness I could hear a lot of yelling coming from Tanya I assumed and could hear Edward in my ear saying that everything would be okay and calling an ambulance.

**Epov**

"Bella!" I cried as I saw the vase hurtle across the room and at her head.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING TO HER EDWARD?! OH THAT'S RIGHT. YOU'RE LITTLE BITCH IS ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!"

"Bella everything will be okay. I'm calling an ambulance right now. Just go to sleep." I called the ambulance in a rush and waited for what seemed like an eternity for them to show up.

"EDWARD YOU BETTER NOT BE GOING TO THE HOSTPITAL WITH THAT SLUT! EDWARD I AM STILL YOUR WIFE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME YOU ASS?"

"Tanya. Shut the fuck up." The look on her face was priceless. I almost laughed, but when I heard the ambulance immediately turned my attention to Bella, and couldn't focus on anything else. I grabbed my coat off of the hanger and followed the ambulance to the hospital and called in sick with the school.

"Will she be okay?" I asked the doctor as he exited Bella's room.

"I believe so. We were able to get all of the glass out and she got some stitches but other then that she should be fine."

"Can I go see her?" I asked.

"Sure. Are you her boyfriend?" His question was easy enough to answer, but what else could I be to her?

"Yes." I felt a jolt when I answered the question for reasons unknown.

He nodded and turned to leave. I opened the door to Bella's room, but the image I saw was not one that comforted me in the least. She had random tubes sticking out from every which way. Her hair was everywhere, and she had bandages all over the place. But even with all of those things couldn't slow my heart rate when I saw her angles face. Wait what angels face? What am I saying? She's my student, and I am going through a horrible divorce. How is this happening to me?

Bella is a beautiful, sweet, loving, caring, sexy, WHAT?! Did I say sexy I meant, um, I meant. Fuck it. She is very sexy. Those feelings will have to be kept to myself though. I am still her teacher, and I am still going through a divorce. Even if she is all those things, she can't know that.

I sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand in mine. It was so cold. Whenever I had hugged her before, she was so warm. It felt so nice to hold her in my arms and smell her hair. She always smelled of strawberries and freesia. So nice. Shit. Stop thinking about Bella and her soft hair and her warm skin. Jesus. What's wrong with me?

"Edward are you okay?" I turned to the door to find Carlisle standing in the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You were saying what's wrong with me, and shaking your head. Is everything okay son?" I guess I haven't been wearing my 'everything's perfectly fine' mask.

"Yeah. I am totally one-hundred-percent okay!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Right. Who is this?" Shit.

"Oh. Um. She's one of my students. I came to see her today."

"Okay. Well. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later son. Bye." He seemed to not completely buy what I was saying but left anyway.

"Bella. What have we gotten ourselves into?" I said starring at the wall.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" The look on my face must have been hilarious.

"Bella!" I hugged her and she squeezed back laughing at my reaction.

"Edward I am fine. You can let go now."

"Oh. Sorry." I pulled back embarrassed.

"It's okay. I needed a hug. And it being from you was like the icing on a cake." She covered her mouth and turned the brightest shade of red. It was so adorable.

"You look so beautiful when you blush. Did you know?" Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Bella what are we trying to say here?"

"Alright miss. Swan. Let's check out your tubes here." Good timing lady. Just superb.

Bella just stared at me like she had figured out the biggest puzzle in the world. I couldn't wait to take her home to be safe again.

**Well there you are! I would like to have ten more reviews before my next chapter soooo you know what that means I even have a cheer for you so that you are motivated (I am a cheerleader… not the stuck up kind though) Okay ready for this?**

**What are we gonna do? REVIEW REVIEW! What are we gonna do? REVIEW REVIEW! Well theres your motivation! I expect tons of reviews! Oh and heres some extra motivation. 20 reviews means longer chapters! Now REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
